


Until the Sky Falls Down on Me

by HuntingPeople



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, M/M, bro it really do just be all angst, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: That shouldn't be a surprise to anyone, because of course Alastor would love a man who could out talk him-No, he didn't.He couldn't.-Alastor is faced with the realization that he's in love with Valentino, unfortunately, Valentino just so happens to be dying at the time.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Until the Sky Falls Down on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no fucking SEE AO3, how are y'all? I'm not dead, I just art more than I write these days, but I finished up this angst fic last night so here ya'll go <3

Post-extermination strolls had always been Alastor's favourite thing, right after his own little blood baths of course. He just couldn't get enough of the scent of copper thick in the air, of burning buildings, burning flesh. His ears twitched with each new groan that sounded out, the dying sounds of those still left alive after the exterminators returned to Heaven.

Alastor twirled his microphone as he all but skipped down the crumbling streets of Pentagram City, whistling a quiet tune, so as not to drown out the much more melodious moaning.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he turned a corner, an all too familiar voice interrupting his song. 

His feet were carrying him towards the disturbance before he could even make an informed decision on whether or not it was worth it. Two boots coming into view, one with a broken heel, followed by two long legs, then a tattered and bloodied coat covering a large torso. Finally, Valentino's face came into view, pale looking, even behind his cracked rose tinted glasses.

Alastor thought he was dead, but as the Radio Demon drew closer, the pimp turned his head towards him, eyes narrowing, before widening, lips stretching into a pained grin. His one golden tooth was now indistinguishable from the rest.

"Heya, Bambi!" Valentino called out, lifting one hand in a half hearted wave. He immediately dissolved into a coughing fit, thick red blood dribbling down his chin and falling to the ruined fur collar of his coat. 

Alastor stopped just a foot away, his microphone vanishing as he tucked his hands behind his back, "This is certainly unexpected, I must say."

"Yeah? I ain't new to gettin' screwed, sweetheart." Val barked a laugh, only to cut himself off with a loud gasp, clutching at his chest, fingers twisting themselves in the material of his coat.

It was then that Alastor noticed the large slice in the clothing, previously hidden with the way the larger demon had been hunched over. No doubt it reached down to Valentino's bones.

"Why don't ya make ya self useful, h-huh?" Valentino growled, frustration seeping into his tone. "Either put me out of my misery or... _fuck off_."

A curious head tilt as Alastor weighed his options. He _could_ put Valentino out of his misery, but that had never been the deer's style, and leaving him would be passing up an opportunity to revel in the death of his rival's best friend. 

Speaking of...

"And your friends? No Velvet? No... _Vox_?" Alastor spat the name like it hurt him as he crouched down beside the pimp, before coming to settle on his rump, away from the pool of blood.

Valentino gave him a confused look, "Safe and sound at the studio, or at least they _should_ be... Tell them I went down fighting, yeah? It's a bit fuckin' pathetic to just fade away when the angels are gone."

"Maybe..." Alastor spoke slowly, "Or maybe it's impressive to last the entire day outside, even if you'll die anyway from your injuries."

"What's your game, Al?"

"No game." The deer grinned, "I just want to watch you die."

A weak chuckle, "More fun than watching paint dry, I s'pose." He gestured vaguely with one hand, "Help me sit up?"

Alastor did so, offering the larger demon the support he needed as he got his feet underneath him, pushed back to sit a little straighter against the wall he'd been leaning on.

"An' my hat, if ya don't mind? Head's-... head's a little cold."

The radio demon heaved a sigh, but got to his feet, walked the short distance to where Valentino's hat had fallen. He scooped it up and gently set it on the pimp's head, giving the top a little pat, "Need anything else, my good friend?"

"Nah." Val hummed, "Thanks, darlin'. Best help a dyin' man could ask for."

Alastor's grin ticked up a notch, then settled into a more controlled smile. He turned, leaned his back against the wall and for a short while, they sat in comfortable silence. Well, for the most part, if they didn't count Valentino's loud, rattling breaths. He didn't have long left, that was for certain.

After another small coughing fit, Alastor turned to check on Valentino, only to find wide red eyes staring directly at him, tears gathered in the corners. 

He was taken aback by the sight, physically put some distance between them.

Valentino let out a wet sound, lifted a badly trembling hand to wipe the tears from his face, only to have them replaced seconds later. "F-fuck, I'm an idiot!"

Alastor tilted his head, tried not to let his irritation at the unfamiliar and uncomfortable situation show, "...And why's that? Leaving your studio during extermination day isn't the wisest decision, but something tells me you're talking about something else."

"Yeah, Bambi... something else."

He waited a beat and when Valentino didn't elaborate, he settled down again, leaned just a little closer, "Do you plan on taking this secret to the grave with you, then? I can lend an ear if you need it, dear, I do have two of them."

Val glanced up at the appendages on Alastor's head, watched the furry things flick comically and a small wheeze comes out of him, obviously meant to be a laugh. "One more- one more request... from a dying man...?" He reached out a hand, but paused, let it linger in the air, where it shook so badly Alastor was amazed it still stayed in place.

"What do you want?" He asked as softly as possible, not knowing why he cared so much, why he didn't just end the pimp's miserable afterlife right there.

"Tell me you love me."

The Radio Demon froze.

Of all the things he'd expected from Valentino, _that_ was the least likely.

"Please. I know you don't like lying, but I'm-"

"Dying. Yes. I've... noticed."

Alastor gently took the hand that was wavering in front of him, enveloped it in his own and marvelled at its size, a huge palm and fingers twice as long as his own. They curled around his weakly and Alastor's breath hitched a touch, static lacing the noise.

He didn't let it show, but he was scrambling for something, anything. A way out or a way to avoid outright lying, _anything_. He thought back on the years he'd known Valentino, every time they passed by each other while out on walks in the city, every time the pimp had come to Vox's aid during a fight, every time they'd actually managed to be civil. It wasn't often they interacted, and even rarer to do so without Vox present in some way, but it had happened, as much as Alastor tried to avoid anything to do with the pimp.

They'd always had a sort of mutual respect for each other, an unspoken _'stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours'_ rule. They really only treated each other like actual enemies for the sake of Vox, but Alastor never-... Alastor never _hated_ Valentino, despite his occupation in Hell. 

Valentino had a charm to rival Alastor's own, the Radio Demon would admit that even he was beat in that department by the pimp. And it wasn't any sort of Hell magic that was for certain, it wouldn't have the same effect on Alastor otherwise- 

That shouldn't be a surprise to anyone, because of course Alastor would love a man who could out talk him-

No, he didn't.

He couldn't.

But whenever the TV demon popped up for another round, he always brought with him the hope that Valentino would turn up too, and then Alastor could laugh at an actual joke, rather than Vox's pathetic attempts to beat him. Could converse with one of the very rare demons that wasn't afraid of him, that could say a full sentence without stammering, who wasn't afraid to prod and tease but always... in a friendly way. Valentino didn't often provoke Alastor, and he was much less likely to do so when alone.

Alastor began to realize, that as his fights with Vox began to grow stale, the time spent with Valentino never did.

And Alastor, ever the greedy one, wanted more of it. More conversations and more time and just- _more_.

The Radio Demon had a thing about lying, but he also felt quite morally obligated to fulfill the dying wishes of his victims.

The only thing was, Valentino wasn't his victim and maybe, just maybe, Alastor wouldn't have to lie.

Something cold touched his cheek and instead of jerking away from it, scrambling away like he usually would, he froze in place, allowing Valentino to properly cup his face. "Oh no." He mumbled, "Oh no no no _no_. Don't- don't start crying on me, Al... don't do that. I ain't worth it."

"Val-" Alastor tried but his voice cracked and he immediately snapped his jaw shut. Reality crashing down on him all at once that he was never going to get a chance with the pimp. He brought both of his hands up to cover Val's own, turned into the touch to press his lips to a cold, cold palm. He clenched his teeth, glared at a crack in the ground, as if doing so hard enough would ignite a flame that would dry out his tears. "Why didn't you say anything _sooner_?"

A humourless laugh, "Why indeed...."

"Bastard." Alastor hissed, anger making him shake. He clung to it, anger so much easier to deal with than anguish, " _Bastard_! What am I supposed to do now? Just- just carry on? _Without you_?"

Vakentino's cocky smile fell, not that it had much effect caked with blood as it was. "I'm sorry." He rasped, "Al, I'm so, so sorry..."

Alastor squeezed his eyes shut, all but hid his face in the pimp's hand, "Don't be. It's not your fault, dear."

Silence surrounded them for a moment, like a thick blanket, but there was nothing comforting about it, only gave Alastor too much opportunity to think about how little time they had. Before he could break the silence though, Val was speaking up.

"I... I'm scared, Al."

It hurt. Physically. Something the Radio Demon had never experienced before. He wanted it to stop, but he had no idea how, so he did something else he'd never experienced before.

He almost pulled back as soon as their lips connected, afraid that his love wouldn't be able to breath, that he'd only hasten his second death, but Valentino clung to him. The taste of blood didn't bother Alastor, of course, made it better, he dared to think, but he knew it couldn't have been a great kiss. Or even a good one. Val didn't seem to care.

Every single part of Alastor just didn't want Valentino to be afraid in his final moments, or upset, or alone. 

"I love you." He whispered desperately, "I love you so much, my dear. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"You take care of Vox..." Valentino said firmly, breathing harshly as he looked into Alastor's red eyes, "Don't let him do-do anything... wreckless... and you take care of Velvet too." He tried to grin, but the strain was too much on his lips and he let it fall, "Hell... take care of Angel... wh-while you're at it."

Alastor nodded along, let his forehead drop to rest against Val's when he'd finish speaking, "Of course. Anything else?"

Valentino shook his head, "I ain't giving you a whole laundry list, Bambi." He coughed, the sound of it rough and horrible, shaking his entire body, and when the fit was over, he was left gasping for air.

The deer leaned back against the wall, brought Valentino with him, cradling the much larger demon tightly against his chest. He took the hat from a shiny, bald head and gently placed it on the ground beside him. Before Val could complain, he soothed him with a hand stroking over his undamaged antennae, his lips placing kisses on blue skin.

The pimp slowly settled against him, large head tucked under Alastor's chin, his four arms hanging limply.

Then Alastor began to sing softly, any slow song he could remember, until the coughing and wheezing fell silent. He continued, long after the body in his arms grew cold and the sky began to darken, and when his voice began to crack, he let the sobs overtake him.

He knew he couldn't stay there forever, knew people would be looking for him, for Valentino, so he composed himself. He took the hat with him as he struggled to his feet, looked down at the body of the pimp. After a moment's consideration, he plucked the feathered antennae from Val's head, attached it to the hat before placing it on his head. His ears, combined with his antlers, made sure the hat fit snuggly.

There wasn't much thought before Alastor came to his next decision to devour the body. Every last bite. Flesh, organs, bone. He wouldn't leave a single morsel for any filthy scavengers to find.

It didn't take him long and then he was off, bloody grin on his face and a jaunty tune in the air as he strolled through the streets, and if anyone wanted to question the tears in his eyes, well, they might just meet the same fate as the only man he'd ever loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me hate on Twitter, but please look at all the cute Valastor art first uwu [@hunting_people](https://twitter.com/hunting_people)


End file.
